A Friendly Game
by Cardinal67
Summary: Pyrrha receives a chess board from her parents. Jaune offers to play with her and the two make a small bet. Hilarity Ensues. (Mild Language and Hints of Arkos)
1. Match 1: Arc Vs Nikos

A Friendly Game

* * *

**A/N: Pyrrha is a chocoholic in this.**

* * *

**Match 1: Arc Vs Nikos**

Sunday's were probably Pyrrha's favorite day of the week. The day allowed the young amazonian to relax after a long week of classes and unwind from her training sessions with Jaune. Sunday also happened to be the day Pyrrha went to collect any mail she'd received from her family back in Mistral. Her mother had grown fond of sending the crimson-haired champion small presents or desserts to remind her of home. The amazonian casually strolled towards the mostly vacant mail room and spoke to the elderly man attending. Unsurprisingly, she'd received another package. _"Please be chocolate mousse…" _Pyrrha silently hoped as the man handed her the package. She gave a short thanks and walked back towards her shared dorm, the package tucked carefully under her arms.

It took about five minutes for Pyrrha to return, and she found Jaune sat on his bed, finishing some homework Peach had given them on the medicinal uses of Elanor. Unwilling to share what she presumed to be a delicious treat; Pyrrha quickly, and very obviously, hid the package behind her back as Jaune turned to her. "Hello Jaune." She said, walking towards her bed and doing a very poor job of hiding the box. "Hey Pyrrha," He said, turning up and easily seeing the ends of the box poking out from either side of Pyrrha's waist. "Uhh…" He said with slight confusion, "Got something Pyrrha?" He asked.

Pyrrha sighed as she placed the box ahead of her once more, "My parents sent me something in the mail." She said, setting down the box and cutting the tape with a pair of scissors Jaune handed her. "I'd hoped I could…" Pyrrha's train of thought died as she removed the last of the bindings and opened the box to find; Not her treasured chocolate dessert, but instead a Mahogany & Maple Chess Set with a note taped to the top. 'Sorry Honey, It was either this or the Chocolate Mousse and your father insisted. I'll try to send it to you soon. -Mom' The note read.

Pyrrha's eye twitched slightly as she finished reading, _"A chess set…" _She silently screamed, _"A damn chess set!" _She thought, crumpling the note in the palm of her hand and dropping it behind her. _"I've played enough chess! Where is my damn chocolate?!" _Pyrrha was too caught up in her cocoa-based anger to notice Jaune walk over, interested by Pyrrha's sudden silence. "Pyrrha? You okay?" He asked cautiously, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yes Jaune, I'm fine." She said, the tension clear in her voice, "This just isn't what I was expecting." Jaune nodded as he picked up the crumpled note. "Well," He said, an idea to calm Pyrrha down forming in his head, "Want to play a quick game?"

Pyrrha took a deep breath, "Okay," She said a bit resigned. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, "But let's make things interesting." She added with some restored energy. "If I win, you have to cook for me for… The next three days." She said, her thoughts still clouded by the delayed dessert. Jaune responded with a grin, "Alright." He said with some confidence, "But if I win, you have to give up chocolate for the week." Pyrrha gave a slight wince at Jaune's proposal. Pyrrha's obsession with the cocoa-based treat was not something she gambled with lightly; _"But if I win…" _Pyrrha argued, thoughts of mousse and pudding clouding her judgement. "Very Well." She said, taking a seat beside Jaune as he set up the pieces.

* * *

Pyrrha was confident in her own skills, having bested her uncle at the game many times prior to her attending Beacon. As such, Pyrrha allowed Jaune to go first, he moved the pawn ahead of his king first two squares, "How many times have you played chess before?" Pyrrha asked with genuine curiosity, advancing her pawn in front of her rook. "Oh... A few times." He said, moving his bishop until it was parallel to his pawn. "My grandpa taught me when I was young." Pyrrha nodded as she advanced her queen's knight forward. What Jaune did next surprised Pyrrha, "Your queen?" She asked. Jaune had moved the treasured piece diagonally so it was just before the pawn.

Jaune smiled, "Yes, the queen." He said evenly, "Your move." Pyrrha looked at Jaune for a moment in wonder; _"What is he planning?"_ Pyrrha asked herself as she moved her knight so it was beside his bishop. Jaune smiled, "Checkmate." He said, taking the pawn ahead of his queen and trapping Pyrrha's king. It took a moment for Pyrrha to realize what had happened. "B-but…" She said, realizing that her team leader had bested her in only four moves. Jaune began to wipe away the board, "You know what that means?" He asked rhetorically. Pyrrha looked up at the triumphant blonde with a begging look in her eyes, "Jaune…" She said.

"**No.**" He said, drawing out the announcement for dramatic effect. "Jaune, please." She said almost yelling as she grabbed the sides of his hoodie. "**More.**" The scraggly leader continued, enjoying every moment of his triumph. "Jaune!" Pyrrha now yelled, panic entering her voice. _"YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY CHOCOLATE!" _She screamed in her head. Jaune it seemed was oblivious as ever and continued to speak, "**ChocoLAGHH!**" He finished with a scream as Pyrrha tackled him. "You don't want to finish that sentence." Pyrrha deadpanned, still on top of him. Jaune looked up at her, chuckling nervously, "You lost, you have to…" Pyrrha's grip on his shoulders tightened, "You cheated…" She said quietly. Jaune stopped talking and thought of a way out of his present situation. Luckily for the leader, the door opened followed by a gentle voice. "Jaune? Are you okay?" Ruby said, opening the door more, "I heard screaming and… Pyrrha!?" She yelled, staring at the two partners.

It was at this time that the two chess players realized the… Compromising… Position they were in, with the fiery amazonian essentially straddling the young Arc fellow. Pyrrha and Jaune's faces immediately blushed a red to put Pyrrha's hair to shame and the amazonian rolled off, covering her face. "Wait, Ruby. We can explain!" Jaune desperately called out. Ruby stared him down for a moment, "Okay… Explain." She said cautiously.

Jaune sent a silent prayer to Oum and took a deep breath, "Pyrrha got this chess set in the mail from her parents earlier and she seemed… disappointed." He said with a quick look over to his partner, "I thought we could play a game and we decided to make a bet out of it. I had to be her chef for the next few days if she won and she had to give up chocolate if I won. I beat her and… And that's when she tackled me…" He finished, breathing heavily. Ruby directed her gaze to a still blushing Pyrrha who nodded quickly. Ruby could tell the two were telling the truth but one question still bothered her, "You beat her?" She asked Jaune in disbelief. "What? Yeah. But we weren't…." He began. "You beat Pyrrha?" Ruby still questioned, in obvious disbelief. "Yes!" Jaune said in a slight shout, "Now please don't tell anyone what you just saw?" He begged. Ruby took a moment to respond, "Y-yeah…" She said nodding before leaving the Coed dorm, "Jaune… Beat Pyrrha…" She quietly repeated to herself as she left.

Jaune breathed a deep sigh of relief as the crimson huntress left, confident that she would remain silent on the odd situation she'd seen a moment ago. Jaune next turned to his still blushing partner. He took several moments to think of his response before speaking, "C'mon." He said to the red-haired champion. Pyrrha looked up at him confused, "What?" She asked. Jaune rolled his jaw slightly before responding, "This is what happened when I took chocolate away for five minutes… Let's not push it to a week." He said, flashing a smile. Pyrrha looked up at Jaune, hope returning to her eyes, "So…" She began to ask, not wanting to push her luck. Jaune sighed, "C'mon, let's get some chocolate." He said, extending his hand to the amazonian. Pyrrha smiled and took Jaune's hand, pulling into a tight hug, "Thank you!" She squealed excitedly, already running down the hall towards the nearest ship bound for Vale. "Wait!" Jaune yelled, dashing after her as fast as his body would allow.


	2. Match 2: Arc Vs Schnee

**A/N: It seems I forgot to mention this in the last chapter; This story will obviously be continuing as evidenced by this chapter, however it will be a limited series. There will likely only end up being four chapters total with a possible bonus chapter if new characters in Volume 2 fit a certain criteria. Now with that out of the way, on to chapter 2!**

* * *

**Match 2: Arc Vs Schnee**

* * *

Jaune grunted as he climbed the many stairs that lead to his team's dorm. While he'd climbed these steps hundreds of times before during his time at Beacon, he'd never been quite as winded as he currently was… However most other times he climbed, it wasn't after midnight with a sleeping Pyrrha Nikos cradled in his arms.

Well, sleeping wasn't entirely accurate. Pyrrha was actually in the midst of an incredible crash after having eaten several pounds of milk chocolate. How it was the amazonian managed to devour so much of the creamy substance and retain her healthy figure was a mystery to the Arc fellow. Jaune didn't mind the trip however, he'd actually enjoyed the day. After he'd thoroughly decimated Pyrrha in their chess match, the duo had visited Vale for the day on a sort of date. The day had gone exceptionally well despite the protests of Jaune's wallet and the two partners had boarded the ship bound for Beacon around 11 o'clock.

At roughly 11:01, Pyrrha's sugar high ended and she crashed… Badly. The scarlet-haired huntress battled the urge to sleep only long enough for the two to arrive at Beacon. Almost the instant the ship's doors opened, Pyrrha fell asleep beside Jaune, forcing the blonde to carry her. At first Jaune didn't mind, taking up the girl in a bridal manner and allowing her head to fall lightly onto his shoulder. However after twenty long minutes of carrying a person wearing metal armor, fatigue began to set in. Jaune couldn't bring himself to awaken the napping girl in his arms however, even electing to take an even longer route to ensure no person disturbed her slumber, least of all a very specific blonde brawler who found great pleasure in teasing the duo.

After almost an hour of strenuous climbing, Jaune and the gently snoring Pyrrha neared their dorm. _"So close…" _Jaune thought, his eyes fighting an incredible urge to close, _"Just one more turn and…" _Jaune's pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a shrill shriek from around the corner… A shrill shriek Jaune, as well as the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR, had long since grown accustomed to. The shriek of an annoyed Weiss Schnee. "Why…?" Jaune begged the sky briefly as he finally turned the corner. "You insufferable brute!" Weiss yelled, slamming the door to her dorm and walking several feet before seeing the odd appearance of Jaune and Pyrrha.

The dust heiress stared Jaune down for a moment before opening her mouth to presumably yell at Jaune. Instead Jaune spoke first, "Please… For all that is good in this world, don't wake her up. I'll do anything!" He finished with a whisper. Weiss closed her mouth, seemingly assessing her options before speaking, "Put her away and come back out here." She said in a quiet but commanding voice. Jaune nodded sleepily and lumbered forward to his dorm. Jaune entered the dorm and set Pyrrha down on her bed, taking care not to awaken the remaining half of his team. Jaune nearly collapsed onto his bed before remembering his brief promise to Weiss and turned back around, muttering several profanities as he exited the room.

Jaune closed the door to his team's dorm and turned sleepily to the W of team RWBY. Weiss wasted no time, "Care to explain… That?" She asked, referring to the odd state he was in moment before. Jaune sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, "I took Pyrrha to Vale for some chocolate." He said evenly, "We were out longer than we thought and she fell asleep on the way back, I had to carry her back." He finished, the sleepiness beginning to creep into his voice.

Weiss it seemed accepted his answer but still had one question, "You took her?" She asked, "But I thought you won?" Jaune looked at Weiss for a short time before his mind connected the two thoughts, "Ruby told you?" He asked, now annoyed. Weiss turned away, seemingly annoyed at her own admission, "Yes, I hadn't believed her until now but…" She said distantly, a plan forming in her mind, "I wish to play against you." She said, turning back to face him. Jaune took a moment to respond, not particularly wanting to play again but also not waiting to irritate Weiss, "I can't do that, the board was Pyrrha's and…" Weiss held up her hand to stop him, "I have my own, I'd hoped the rest of my team could play but…" She faded into silence, the implication clear.

Jaune however still was less than willing to play against the dust heiress, her competitive nature well known throughout the school. "I don't know if I really wa…" Weiss stopped him again, this time raising her scroll rather than her hand. Plastered on the screen was a picture of Jaune holding a napping Pyrrha… When it was she managed to take the picture an important question. "When did you…" Jaune began, his mind more awake than earlier. Weiss it seemed would continue to interrupt the youngest Arc as she spoke now in a threatening tone, "If you don't play against me, I'll show this picture to Yang." She deadpanned, knowing she'd won.

Jaune stared down the Ice Princess, anger sparkling behind his blue eyes briefly, "Fine." He said behind gritted teeth, "But delete that picture afterwards." Weiss nodded in agreement before turning back towards her room only to be stopped by Jaune, "How was it you got that picture?" He half asked, half demanded. Weiss allowed a small smile to grace her lips, "The school has cameras in each hallway, It's rather easy to look into them." She said simply, walking into her dorm and ending the conversation. Jaune looked up briefly at the ceiling, only just realizing how closely monitored they were before disappearing into his room and collapsing onto his bed. Jaune did not look forward to the following morning.

* * *

As it turns out, the following day went better than expected. Jaune awoke easily despite his reduced amount of sleep and made his way to Professor Peach's Grimm Biology and Botany class after a short shower and lunch. The class was among the easiest of the classes Jaune endured, with him sharing the class with Ren who served as an incredible partner and it was there he learned that Professor Port's class had been canceled due to a fire during one of Port's in class demonstrations. The class trudged along easily for forty-five minutes with the men of JNPR taking notes on specific plants that served as medicines and weak points to target in specific Grimm.

Next he moved onward to Oobleck's hour long lecture regarding the history of Remnant. Jaune, though normally oblivious in the green-haired professor's classroom, was able to answer several questions regarding the founding of Vale and earn a small amount of praise from the coffee lover. The period seemed to fly by for Jaune, with him barely finishing his notes before Oobleck began to rush the students out to their next classes or lunch. Jaune's day was going so well in fact, he was beginning to forget about the deal he'd made with Weiss the previous night. That was until he sat down beside Pyrrha for lunch and found Weiss darting her eyes towards him, 'subtly' reminding him about their ignored this, electing to enjoy the meal before him instead of worry about the foreboding game.

Jaune left the cafeteria quietly with Pyrrha and the duo made their way towards Professor Goodwitch's Applied Dust Theory Class, by far the most difficult class for freshmen. However as they neared the dreaded classroom, a very loud explosion followed by a certain blonde sorceress' shrill yelling stopped the duo in their tracks. The duo cautiously continued forward after a minute of waiting to find the center of the room in flame, desks and papers scattered about, and a VERY angry and soot-covered Glynda Goodwitch.

The educator appeared to have finished her rant as the two entered the destroyed classroom, "Insufferable, Uncoordinated…" Goodwitch muttered as she passed the two, "Miss Nikos, Mister Arc, would you two please excuse me? Class has been canceled for today." She said behind gritted teeth. Jaune fought an urge to laugh as Pyrrha nodded in affirmation. This day just kept getting better! Jaune smiled as he walked back towards his dorm with his red-haired partner, No more classes for the day, an easy morning, no homework! Today it seemed was just going to be fantast…

Jaune's hopes for the day died within seconds of turning the corner as he found himself facing a slightly annoyed Weiss Schnee. "Oh…" Jaune said as he remembered his earlier agreement. Weiss it seemed had a similar amount of free time and was far less patient than most people. Before the blonde could continue speaking, Weiss grabbed him by his collar and began to drag him towards the RWBY dorm. "What do you think you're…?" Pyrrha began to ask, only to be silenced as Weiss showed her the compromising picture of the two on her scroll. Pyrrha darted her eyes to Jaune, having been asleep during the picture but Weiss spoke instead, "I'd heard that Jaune had beaten you at chess and I wanted to play him," She said, "He didn't want to but this convinced him otherwise." Without another word, Weiss pulled June into her dorm and sat him down before the prepared board.

Jaune was less than happy with the icy heiress now, not only had she ruined his good mood from earlier, she'd now dragged Pyrrha into this even more than before. An annoyed twitch crept up his brow as he sat down, _"No mercy." _He quietly vowed, taking his place as Weiss predictably took the white pieces. She stared him down for a moment before placing the scroll between them, "If you win I'll delete the picture. She said evenly, "If you lose, I keep it but I won't force you to play again." The terms were clear, and Jaune was unwilling to let that particular photo exist any longer. He nodded quickly and awaited Weiss' first move.

The white-clad huntress advanced the pawn in front of her queen's rook one space and smiled. "I must say I'm impressed you defeated Pyrrha." She said with genuine praise. Jaune, still angered ignored this and moved his piece, electing to advance his king's pawn one space forward. Weiss took no heed of this and advanced the pawn before her king's bishop two. "I'd assumed her to be quite skilled in the game after all the training she's been through." She continued. Jaune's silence lingered as he moved his queen diagonally to face the pawn Weiss had just moved. "Your queen?" Weiss questioned, confused by the bold play.

"Yes." Jaune deadpanned, "My queen. It's your move." He said very pointedly. Weiss unconsciously bit her lip, confused by Jaune's strategy. After almost twenty seconds of thought, Weiss placed her king's knight behind her pawn. Jaune wasted no time in taking the aforementioned pawn with his queen, shocking Weiss with his boldness. Weiss felt a small bead of sweat grace her temple as she realized the actual skill Jaune possessed. _"No matter." _Weiss countered in her mind, _"I am a Schnee, I must beat him." _She thought, reassuring her confidence as she retreated her knight. Jaune felt a small smile break through, "Something wrong, Snow Angel?" He asked, "My queen scare you that much?" He said, biting at her pride.

Schnee pride was not something to be challenged lightly, but Weiss knew the folly if she simply placed her knight back where it once was, "It's not a retreat." She said evenly but coldly, "It's not uselessly wasting my pieces." Jaune ignored this and moved his king's bishop into position to take the recently retreated knight. "What was that about not wasting lives?" He asked rhetorically. Weiss stared at the board, amazed at Jaune's ability to outmaneuver her.

Then she smiled, seeing a small flaw in his plan. "It seems you forgot one thing." She said, moving her knight once more into position to take his queen. _"It's perfect! He has to move that damned queen now or lose it. Plus I saved my knight!" _She thought giddily in her mind. Weiss didn't care who else she lost in the process, she would not allow Jaune to take her knight and make her a fool. "Now who's in a tight spot?" Weiss asked, savoring her small victory.

What Jaune did next surprised Weiss entirely. Jaune stood up and turned to her, a certain glint in his blue eyes. "Checkmate." He said evenly with a small smile, advancing his queen ahead, diagonal to the king and before the king's bishop. Weiss looked at the board in horror. He was right… He'd beaten her… In Five Moves… If Weiss tried to take the queen with her king, Jaune's bishop would take it… She'd lost. To Jaune Arc of all people!

Jaune it seemed took less pleasure in his victory than he did with Pyrrha, "You see Weiss," He said, picking up her scroll and deleting the picture from existence, "My entire plan relied on your sense of pride." Weiss continued to stare at the board, shell-shocked being a perfect word to describe her. "You were so concerned with not letting me take your knight, that you ignored the rest of the game." He finished.

"Goodbye Weiss." Jaune said, exiting the dorm just as the other three quarters of RWBY entered the dorm. "Jaune? What were you…?" Ruby began to say. Jaune glared at the youngest huntress, "Ruby, do me a favor. Don't tell anybody else about my chess games." He said, walking back towards his dorm without another word. Ruby looked away guiltily for having been caught while Blake and Yang entered the dorm only to see the still paralyzed Weiss. "He beat me…" She continually muttered under her breath, her left eye twitching and fists clenched.

"Weiss…" Blake said cautiously, approaching the heiress. "You okay." Weiss snapped her head towards the feline huntress, eyes full of wonder and anger, "How?!" She demanded, grabbing the onyx girl's shoulders, "How did he do this!?" Blake's eyes darted down to the scene beneath them, it was a chess board with the white king in checkmate. It was then that Blake remembered Jaune's passing comment to Ruby, Yang put two and two together faster and started laughing. "You lost to Vomit Boy?!" Yang practically squealed out, bending over from laughter, "Oh Oum this is amazing!" She said, falling to her knees. It wasn't often that someone could damage Weiss' ego like Jaune appeared to. Weiss simply continued to shake in her seat, rage filling her body, "How did he do it?" She demanded, "How?"

* * *

Jaune meanwhile entered his dorm, expecting to find Pyrrha so the two could spend the night practicing. Despite Jaune's twice exhibited tactical mind; His body was, while far better than it had been weeks before, still a particularly weak area if he hoped to be a hunter. As he opened the door, rather than finding his cocoa-obsessed amazonian as he'd planned, he found the gun-slinging martial artist he'd come to befriend known as Lie Ren sat polishing his weapon. Jaune was about to say hello before he noticed a certain bubbly ginger missing from his side.

"Hey Ren, Where's Nora." He asked, walking towards his bed and grabbing his weapon and shield. Ren didn't look up from polishing StormFlower, "Detention," He said in his monotone, "Apparently she had something to do with the little explosion in Goodwitch's class earlier." Jaune chuckled at that, Nora's hyperactive personality coupled with her weapon, accidents like these were bound to happen. "Oh," He said, finally finding his shield, "Have you seen Pyr…" The sentence he was about to say was cut short by an incredibly loud scream from across the hall by a certain platinum-haired girl.

Jaune smiled at that, knowing his role in Weiss' deteriorating mental state. Ren noticed this and looked at his leader with some confusion. "I saw Weiss drag you into their dorm, what did you do to her?" He asked, setting down the green pistol. Whatever it was, it was bound to be more interesting than cleaning his weapon for the fifth time that day. Jaune turned to him with a small grin, "Oh, we just played a quick game of chess." He said truthfully, "Turns out I'm quite good."

Ren looked at Jaune surprised for moment, he understood that Jaune was quite a good tactician but he didn't strike him as a very good chess player. _"But if he beat Weiss Schnee…" _A small voice reminded Ren. The Asian gunslinger made up his mind, "Chess?" He asked innocently, "Care to play sometime?" Jaune shrugged, "Sure, why not." He said casually, "I can't now though." He said, moving towards the door, "By the way, have you seen Pyrrha?" He asked. Ren nodded, "She's already headed to the roof." He said pointing. Jaune smiled, "Thanks." He said, leaving without another word.

Ren waited until he was sure Jaune left and smiled, _"Thank Oum." _The lotus boy thought, _"Finally someone to play against." _Ren too was a fan of chess, having won several small tournaments prior to entering Signal Academy. It was one of his passions and sadly he never found the time to play. Ren quietly went back to polishing StormFlower, "If he can do _that_ to Weiss Schnee, this should be a fun match." Ren said, now looking forward to the coming match whenever it was.


	3. Match 3: Arc Vs Lie

**A/N: Holy Shit the Volume 2 premier was even better than I'd hoped! God bless Roosterteeth's fine employees and especially bless sirs Monty Oum, Miles Luna, and Kerry Shawcross!**

**Also, 30 Favorites and 32 Followers in only 8 days?! You guys are fucking amazing, thank you all so very much!**

* * *

**Match 3: Arc Vs Lie**

* * *

It had been 12 days since the infamous Arc-Schnee Chess Match that broke Weiss for several days. The platinum-haired girl had actually been avoiding Jaune for the past two weeks, with her red-clad partner reporting her to have been studying the basics of chess religiously since then. Despite what Jaune presumed would be a rematch in the near future, Jaune had especially enjoyed his time at school; free of any blackmail from Weiss and his only obligation being a far more friendly chess match with Ren at the blonde's earliest convenience. Jaune let out a sigh of contentedness as he walked about the school's massive courtyard.

Most Saturdays Jaune would spend the day training with Pyrrha, however due to an accident involving Miló and Magnhild earlier that day, Pyrrha had been forced to cancel their training and Professor Geppetto was spending his evening dislodging a javelin from the barrel of a grenade launcher and trying his best not to lose his hands in the process. This left Jaune with an open Saturday evening but no money to take a trip to Vale with. Even so, Jaune walked about the courtyard with a slight bounce in his step, eagerly looking forward to his free day.

As it turns out, the spring in Jaune's step would die after roughly ten minutes of boredom and the scraggly blonde returned to his dorm room, intending to nap the night away. To Jaune's dismay, Jaune entered the dorm and found; Not the silence he'd been clamoring for, Not the beautiful amazonian he loved, Not even Yang rooting through his team's belongings for the umpteenth time! Instead he found the stoic gunslinger Lie Ren having his eardrums slowly destroyed by the hyperactive hammer-wielder known as Nora Valkyrie. "-re's so much to do!" Jaune heard as he opened the door, "There's roller coasters and cotton candy and, Hi Jaune! And prizes…" Nora said, barely acknowledging his existence.

Jaune immediately knew what Nora was talking about, the girl having talked about it almost non-stop for the past two weeks. Nora was referring to the new 7-Flags Theme park that had opened in Vale recently. While Jaune agreed that the park sounded like fun, he could easily see the relaxed Martial Artist's aversion to the crowded place. Jaune felt no small amount of pity for his green-clad friend and an idea popped into his mind that would simultaneously save Jaune from his boredom and Ren from Nora. Jaune gave a short smile and nod to the lotus boy who only looked back at his leader with a look of confusion. "While that does sound fun, Nora." Jaune said, pulling the pink-girl's attention from Ren, "Ren already promised to play a game of chess with me. Right Ren?"

Ren caught the ploy quickly and gave Jaune a look of thanks, "Right. I'm sorry Nora but I promised." He said, hoping that Nora would believe the lie. To their luck, Nora's fast-paced mind had already jumped ships, "Ooh Chess?" She asked, "My Renny is gonna kick your butt!" She said triumphantly. Though Ren didn't disagree with Nora's assumption, himself incredibly confident in his own skills, he didn't wish to anger Jaune and risk abandonment to the god-forsaken amusement park. Ren instead muttered a simple, "Nora."

Jaune narrowed his eyes and grinned, "Oh Really?" He said, leaning in towards Nora. Nora reciprocated the gesture and the two were mere inches apart staring into each other's eyes, each holding a look of determination behind them, "Yeah!" She said. Ren watched on with some small confusion before breaking their focus with a short, *Ahem*. The two retreated from their positions but continued to stare each other down, "If you think you're so good," Nora said, "Prove it in front of us!" She said, a certain steel behind her voice.

Jaune's gaze faltered, a look of confusion replacing his confident demeanor, "What?" He asked. Nora's look never shifted, "You heard me! If you're so good, play against my Renny with us watching! That way you can't cheat!" Jaune bit his lip, he never performed well under a crowd and he was incredibly puzzled at how one could cheat at chess in the first place. Ren it seemed didn't pick up on Jaune's aversion to the idea and quietly said, "There's a few boards in the courtyard…" He said, hoping to end the standoff. "So what is it?" Nora persisted, "Will you fight my Ren like a man?" She said, tugging on Jaune's pride.

Jaune's gaze focused once more, unwilling to let Nora win this fight, "Alright… Go get Pyrrha. We'll be in the courtyard waiting." He said, gesturing to himself and Ren. "Deal!" Nora yelled, regaining her playfulness and already sprinting out the door, "No backsies!" She yelled, already disappearing down the hall. As soon as she was gone, Jaune sighed. "C'mon," He said, walking towards the courtyard once more, "Let's get this over with." Ren nodded and began to follow Jaune, the duo walked for several minutes before Ren broke the silence, "She wasn't wrong," Ren said with a small grin, "I am going to win."

Jaune turned to Ren and gave a small smile, "We'll see." He said innocently enough. Still, something about Jaune's tone nagged at Ren. Something told him this would be a tough match. "Should we get Team RWBY?" Ren asked, "I think they'd be int…" Jaune turned to Ren and gave him a serious look, "Ren. Do you really want to deal with them AND Nora?" The green-clad boy bit his lip at that, "Fair point."

* * *

The duo made their way to the courtyard quickly and selected a nearby table to begin their match at. Ren was gracious enough to offer Jaune the first move with the white pieces but the blonde turned it down to his surprise. Now with the board setup and first turn decided, the two men of JNPR patiently awaited their partners, passing the time by discussing an upcoming project in Professor Peach's class.

The two boys only had to wait for roughly five minutes before they saw Nora sprinting from the far end of the yard with Pyrrha in tow behind. They each had something in their… "Go Ren!" Nora yelled, skidding to a stop just before crashing into the table and waving a small flag with Ren's name printed across. Pyrrha appeared soon after waving a similar flag only with Jaune's name stitched across, "Go Jaune!" She said, taking a seat beside the table with Nora, each watching closely. "Where did you get those?" Ren and Jaune each asked. Nora beamed at the duo, "Blake sold them to us. She has some for Team RWBY too." She said with another wave of the small decoration.

Before the two could question why it was Blake had these made, Nora brought the flag down in a manner similar to the start of a race, "Let the games begin!" She yelled, attracting the attention of several bystanders. Jaune looked to Ren who gave him a sigh of resignation before moving the pawn before his king two spaces.

Jaune looked at the board with an intense focus, blocking out the 'whispers' from the ladies of his team. Jaune advanced his own king's pawn ahead one space. Ren wasted no time and moved his queen diagonally to the edge of the board. Jaune unconsciously smiled, grateful that Ren's confidence actually lived up to his skill unlike a certain heiress. "Risky move." Jaune said, now advancing the pawn ahead of his queen two. "I have faith." Ren said, moving his king's bishop diagonally one space, standing ahead of his king now.

Jaune smiled, "I'm sure you do." He said, moving his king's knight into a position to take Ren's queen. Rather than save his queen like Jaune had predicted, Ren instead moved his bishop into a position to take his King, "Check." He said, enjoying this game. Jaune looked up at the magenta-eyed hunter, "Clever." He said, moving his pawn up one to protect his king. Ren smiled, "Thank you." He said, moving his queen now so she stood three spaces away from his knight, ready to take the black horse. It was Jaune's turn to surprise Ren, rather than rescuing his knight, Jaune simply took one of Ren's pawns with his own, which now stood in a position to take the white queen.

Ren smirked, something entirely unheard of for the stoic boy. "Good move." He said, sliding his queen so it stood two spaces behind his free bishop. Jaune again smiled and took the aforementioned bishop with his pawn. Ren looked unfazed by the loss and simply advanced the pawn ahead of his Queen's Rook by two, putting it in a position to be taken by Jaune's pawn. Jaune didn't take the bait and instead moved his pawn so it was directly in front of Ren's queen, surprising Ren. "Interesting move." He said, moving his king's knight forward into a position in which Jaune could take the piece. Jaune it seemed refused to take any bait Ren offered and instead moved his queen's knight forward and to Jaune's left.

Ren bit his lip in thought for a moment, slightly annoyed at Jaune's refusal of his bait. "You were right," He said, advancing the pawn before his Queen's Bishop two spaces, "You are rather good." Jaune smiled, "Why thank you." He said, silencing Ren's free knight with his pawn. Ren let a flash of anger show across his face at that move, "I really wish you hadn't done that." He said, using his queen to silence the offending pawn. Jaune this time remained silent and simply moved his queen's knight into position to take Ren's queen. Ren sighed in annoyance and slid his queen to the king's edge of the board. Jaune remained silent as he moved his knight now into position to take Ren's king. "Check." He said evenly.

Ren quietly slid his king horizontally one space, closer now to his queen. Jaune wasted no time in advancing his own queen so it rested behind the black knight. Ren bit the inside of his lip, uncharacteristically unsure of what to do. He'd never been put on the defensive in chess before. Ren finally, and uneasily, moved his queen one space horizontally towards Jaune's knight and queen. Jaune silently moved his queen to take the pawn to it's side. Ren felt a bead of sweat grace his forehead as he desperately thought of ways to finish the match soon. Based on the last few moves, a war of attrition was not a safe strategy anymore.

Ren moved his remaining knight forward, ready to take Jaune's queen unless he moved the treasured piece. Jaune smiled and looked at Ren, "You're losing your edge." He said, vanquishing the freshly moved knight with a pawn. Ren slapped himself internally for such a basic mistake until he saw a new opportunity arise. He quickly took the murderous pawn with his Queen's Rook and took solace in that he'd finally forced Jaune's leading knight to move. Jaune retreated his knight so it stood diagonal to Ren's queen and Ren moved his finally freed king back to it's original space. Ren failed to see his miscalculation until it was too late. Jaune moved his queen to take Ren's last bishop and spoke quietly, "Checkmate."

* * *

The gunslinger stared at the board for several seconds before turning to face Jaune, a small smile across his face, "Thank you Jaune." He said, rising from his seat, "That was a lot of fun." He said, extending his hand out. The two shook each-other's hands and turned to see…. "NORA NO!" Pyrrha yelled as Nora grabbed the chess board from the table. "I HATE CHESS!" Nora yelled madly, snapping the board and throwing the splintered halves an immeasurable distance into the Emerald Forest and hitting an unfortunate Ursa. "Nora! That was school property!" Pyrrha yelled at the Valkyrie. Jaune and Ren watched the two argue for several minutes, Jaune having the wisdom to take out his scroll and record as much as possible before his battery died.

After roughly 5 minutes of arguing, Ren and Jaune faced each other and came to a silent agreement. The two hunters stepped in between the arguing huntresses, an act not taken lightly by most men. "Nora?" Ren said, "Pyrrha?" Jaune said. The two girls looked at each boy with a fierce look across their face, "What?" The duo simultaneously snapped. Ren and Jaune looked at each other, silently willing the other on. "I was going to make brownies…." Jaune said, "I was planning on making pancakes tonight…." Ren said. Each girl's shoulders relaxed at the mention of their respective treats. Nora pulled Ren into a tight hug, "With extra syrup?" She asked, slightly crushing his spine. "Of course." He said, adjusting his stance so he wouldn't collapse. Ren turned and looked at Jaune, seeing him in a similar position with Pyrrha. The two hunters gave each other knowing looks; This was going to be a long night for the men of JNPR.

* * *

**A/N: Before you guys yell at me, Ren is already confirmed to be able to cook and everybody can make brownies if they try. I'm not saying Jaune is a master baker, he just learned how to make a very common dessert that Pyrrha happens to love.**

**Also I have one more chapter planned. But who will our lovable blonde face next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Match 4: Arc Vs Ozpin

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, but between a lack of internet, cramped work schedule, school restarting, an overall lack of inspiration, and a bucket list of other issues, I've been sadly unable to work on the story at my usual rate. I hope you all forgive the MASSIVE delay and enjoy this story.**

**Also, as ninety percent of you guessed, this match will be between Jaune and Ozpin.**

* * *

**Match 4: Arc Vs Ozpin**

* * *

**Several Days Later**

Jaune quietly listened in Professor Port's class, hoping to find something to pass the time. Not to say the mustached-man's stories weren't interesting, but they were a tad too… Outlandish for anyone to take seriously after the first day. Jaune let out a sleepy yawn as he turned about in his seat, looking over the class and hoping to find anything to hold his attention. He turned his head slowly, passing over each corner of the room. He found Pyrrha busily writing in her notebook any and all notes or pieces of information that could prove useful, how it was Pyrrha found anything of worth between the exaggerated epics Port told continued to amaze Jaune. The blond continued his search, turning his head further and making a mental note to ask Pyrrha for her notes after class.

Next Jaune spotted Ren, the pony-tailed gunslinger laid back in his seat casually; plainly asleep to all in the room with the exception of the hunter speaking. Beside Ren was, predictably, Nora. Jaune noted that the ginger-haired girl looked surprisingly attentive given her… Bubbly nature. The hammer-wielder sat wide-eyed, seemingly hanging on every word of Port's ludicrous tale. Jaune gave a very slight laugh at that and continued turning his head, analyzing the last of the classroom. Nothing. Every other student was either asleep, trying to sleep, or doodling. Jaune shook his head and laid down on the desk, wondering if he could sleep through the remainder of the period unnoticed.

"Mr. Arc!" Came a bellowing but still jovial voice that Jaune easily recognized after five minutes of rest. "Guess not." Jaune quickly thought, his head snapping to attention instantly, "Yes, sir?" The blond asked, hoping Port hadn't noticed his sleeping. Rather than the portly professor's greeting him as he expected however, Jaune heard a far more terrifying voice address him, a voice that would send chills down the spines of most men. The voice of an annoyed Glynda Goodwitch.

"If you're quite done with your nap, Mr. Arc," She said with a harsh edge to her voice, "I have been instructed to bring you to Professor Ozpin." Jaune involuntarily gulped and darted his eyes to Pyrrha who held a similar expression. Luckily for the duo, before Goodwitch noticed the two's odd behavior, the blonde teacher's attention was drawn by Nora. "Oooooooooooohhhhh!" The ginger yelled happily, "Jaune's in trouble!" Pointing at Jaune with a silly grin on her face and unintentionally waking Ren. Nora quickly silenced herself with a high-pitched 'Eep!' as both Ren and Goodwitch sent glares in the red-head's direction.

Goodwitch gritted her teeth slightly, now visibly annoyed at Nora's distractions and Jaune's sleepiness. "If you'll please follow me." She said with a quiet fury hidden in her voice. Jaune nodded quickly, packing his bag as fast as his hands would allow and racing after the blonde sorceress. Jaune quietly followed Goodwitch, doing his best to maintain a poker face and praying to Oum that he was wrong about what Ozpin wished to speak to him about.

* * *

Jaune followed Goodwitch towards Professor Ozpin's office for several minutes, spending the time in constant worry about his potential punishment. Jaune's fearful thoughts were interrupted however by a forced cough courtesy of the blonde teacher, bringing Jaune back to reality and simultaneously informing him that they'd reached their destination. Without any other warning Goodwitch opened the door and stepped inside, motioning for Jaune to follow, "Professor, I have retrieved Mister Arc as you requested." Goodwitch said in her usual business-like tone.

"Thank you Glynda." Came the instantly recognizable voice of Professor Ozpin who was sat at his desk, sipping at a mug of what was most likely coffee and reading something from his grey-haired man hadn't even made eye-contact with either of the blondes before he spoke again, "Mister Arc, please take a seat. I promise this won't take long." He said, setting down his mug with a final slurp and turning his head upwards to face the two, "Glynda, would you please excuse us?" He asked politely but forcefully. Jaune barely noticed the scowl Goodwitch gave before delivering a curt, 'Of Course' and leaving the two men.

Ozpin waited until Jaune took the offered seat before he spoke again, "Hello, Mr. Arc." He began, "How are you?" Jaune gave a small shrug, "Fine, Professor." He said, "I was just in the middle of a lecture with Professor Port." Ozpin nodded, taking a moment to adjust his spectacles before speaking, "Well I promise not to keep you very long then." He said, now reaching for his scroll, "I just had to speak with you over some oddities that have occurred over the past several weeks."

Jaune gulped slightly as Ozpin refocused his gaze on the tablet's screen, "First is Miss Nikos' and yours' odd appearance after curfew several weeks ago." The green-clad man said, turning the tablet around to face Jaune, the screen presenting a picture eerily similar to the one Weiss had blackmailed Jaune with around that time. "While it is not particularly odd for students to be out so late, Miss Nikos state of being at the time raises several questions." Ozpin said dryly. Jaune, unsure as to how he should respond, elected to use the patented, "Uhhhh…" Filibuster.

Ozpin ignored this, "Then comes the matter of Miss Schnee's… Odd behavior the next day and her subsequent disappearances after classes." Ozpin continued, "This happening soon after you spoke with her in team RWBY's dorm room… Alone." Ozpin clearly was becoming more confused as he recounted the tale. "Then we have Miss Valkyrie destroying a chess set and hurling it into the forest a week ago… Followed immediately by your team's robbery of the school's kitchen…"

At this point Ozpin took off his glasses and began massaging the bridge of his nose. "Mister Arc, could you please explain these events?" The aged hunter both asked and demanded. Jaune bit his tongue then sighed before speaking, "Chess, sir." He said dismissively. Ozpin took a sip of his drink, "Chess?" The hunter asked, leaning back in his chair and cocking his eyebrow; His interest clearly piqued, "Please explain."

* * *

"...So it was either let Pyrrha and Nora fight it out or make them something to calm them down." Jaune finished, realizing the slim odds of Ozpin believing his ludicrous tale. To Ozpin's credit, he didn't say a word during Jaune's recounting of the past few weeks; Assessing each detail of Jaune's story and keeping his face impassive the entire time. "Is that all?" The headmaster said after several moments of silence. "Yes, sir." Jaune said, nodding shyly.

"Very well." Ozpin said, his hand reaching beneath his desk and extracting a worn chess board, confusing Jaune. "Professor?" Jaune asked. Ozpin began to organize the pieces onto the board, placing the white pieces before himself. "Your story, while incredibly ridiculous, is still technically possible." Ozpin said, handing Jaune the black pieces to assemble, "However I find it incredibly doubtful that you would defeat both Miss Schnee and Mister Lie in a game of chess, the latter of the two being a small champion." He said, finishing his arrangement.

"So if you are as skilled as your story suggests, I will believe you and you will not be in any trouble." He said, awaiting Jaune to finish his arrangement. "But if you cannot convince me," The professor said seriously, "There will be consequences." Jaune gulped at the professor's words but summoned what courage he could and nodded. "O-Of course." He stuttered. Ozpin stared down Jaune for another moment before returning his attention to the board, "Very well." He said, advancing his Queen's pawn forward two spaces, "Let us begin."

* * *

Jaune's nervousness persisted but he buried it within himself as he examined the board carefully, attempting to formulate a strategy as early as possible. "Sometime today, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said quietly after roughly a minute of waiting. "Fuck it." Jaune said internally, unable to formulate a strategy this early in the game. The blond advanced the pawn before his King's Bishop two spaces. Ozpin wasted no time in his movements, electing to move the pawn guarding his Queen's Bishop two spaces forward and beside his other pawn.

"So this is what it's like playing against me." Jaune mused, advancing his Queen's Knight so it stood behind his pawn. Ozpin mirrored the move silently, his brown eyes not giving anything away. Jaune was beyond nervous, both at his Professor's painfully evident skill as well as the overhanging threat of punishment. Jaune stared at the board another twenty seconds before he finally advanced the pawn guarding his King one space forward.

Ozpin paused slightly before he moved again, his face still neutral, before maneuvering his Knight forward and to the left so it resided two spaces in front of his King's Bishop. Jaune advanced the pawn ahead of his Queen two spaces, a slight jitter in his hand as it advanced his piece. Ozpin then moved his pawn in front of his King a single space. Jaune wasted no time in moving the pawn before his Queen's Bishop forward a single space. The green-clad hunter reciprocated Jaune's speed and moved his King's bishop so it resided beside his Knight and pawn. Jaune mirrored the move and placed his bishop between his two pawn and awaited his Headmaster's move.

Ozpin cracked a small smile as he moved his King and Rook simultaneously, saying a single sentence, "I've always been fond of Castling." The grey-haired man said with a voice that held no mercy. Jaune again reciprocated the move, electing to remain silent. Ozpin sighed, "Mr. Arc," He said, retreating his Knight back so it laid diagonal to his other Knight and Bishop, "If you intend to simply mirror my moves, I suggest you forfeit now." Ozpin finished, not particularly fond of the idea of his time being wasted. Jaune remained silent, moving his Queen's Knight so it stood between his Queen and relocated Bishop.

Ozpin sighed once more, confident that the match would be over soon, and moved his knight forward aggressively so it rested diagonal to Jaune's Knight. Jaune smiled slightly now, "Check." He said quietly, sliding his Bishop into position to take Ozpin's King. Ozpin's face remained neutral as he simply slid his King one space to the side and out of Jaune's grasp. "A Tad too aggressive." Ozpin remarked to himself. Jaune did not think so it seemed, as he advanced his Knight forward now so it stood directly behind Ozpin's own White Knight. Ozpin was not fazed by the sudden incursion into his territory and advanced the pawn that once guarded his King's Bishop two spaces so it stood beside Jaune's invading Black Knight.

Jaune next moved his Queen one space to the side, ignoring Ozpin's exposed Knight, "Hmph." The Headmaster hummed, confused by the decision as he advanced the pawn that once guarded his King's Knight forward a single space so it directly faced Jaune's own Knight. Jaune continued his advance as he moved his Queen closer now so it stood beside Ozpin's leading Knight. Ozpin sipped at his mug and moved his King diagonally so it still stood beside Jaune's Bishop. Ozpin cocked his eyebrow as Jaune moved the aforementioned Bishop so that it now stood beside Ozpin's Rook. "Interesting." The Professor said as he took the offered piece with his Knight instead of the Rook.

Jaune reacted immediately and placed his Queen beside Ozpin's King… And in a position to be taken by Jaune's Knight. "Check." Jaune said. Ozpin smiled as he was forced to retreat his King, "Perhaps this wasn't a waste of time." Ozpin silently remarked, noting the cleverness of that maneuver. Jaune next moved his pawn forward, forming a wall of three pawns along the fifth row of spaces. Ozpin took the newly moved piece with the pawn directly leading his Bishop. Jaune returned the favor by retaking the spot with his back-most Knight. Ozpin smiled as he took the offered Knight with his other pawn. Jaune made a final advance with his remaining Knight and finished the pawn. Securing the spot as his own.

"Well done." Ozpin said genuinely, advancing his King forward a space and finding it easier to believe Jaune's story though he was still not entirely convinced. "Thank you, sir." Jaune said humbly, retreating his remaining Knight from the hard-fought tile so it resided directly in front of Ozpin's foremost Knight and in position to take Ozpin's king, "Check". Ozpin scanned the board for several seconds and, finding no other options, retreated his Knight back once more. Jaune quickly gave chase with his pawn.

Ozpin noted the aggressiveness of Jaune's movements silently, "He's more confident." The Professor thought, taking the advancing pawn with one of his own. Despite his noting of Jaune's slight prowess with Chess, Ozpin was still confident in his own success. The aged Professor hadn't lost a game in over twenty years and he sincerely doubted he would meet anybody that could beat him.

Jaune quickly slid his remaining Bishop into position diagonal to Ozpin's king during the Professor's thoughts. "Check." He said. Ozpin returned to reality at this time and noted the… Odd movement my Jaune. After several seconds of analysis, Ozpin saw no option but to take the poorly placed piece. "Odd decision." The educator remarked dryly, silencing the last black Bishop. Jaune remained silent as he moved his Knight into position to take Ozpin's King once more, saying a simple "Check"

Ozpin again took the Knight without trouble, moving his pawn to eliminate the Knight but remained silent this time, curious to Jaune's overall goals. Jaune smiled a devious smile as he took hold of his unmoved pawn that once guarded his King's Rook. "Checkmate." The blond said, moving the piece into position to take Ozpin's King and trapping the unfortunate piece. Ozpin glanced at the board and could feel a blood vessel in his eye pop.

* * *

Ozpin observed the board quietly for a moment, processing what Jaune had said. "Very well, Mr. Arc." Ozpin said, taking a sip of his mug, voice calm as ever. "You are free to go." He said, voice and tone still neutral, completely unaffected by the loss he'd just suffered at the hands of the blond. "Thank you, sir." The aforementioned blond said with a slight bow, still nervous and hoping to avoid offending the teacher. Ozpin nodded as Jaune left the room, shutting the door quietly and making his way back to his dorm, "Class'll be finished by now." Jaune reasoned to himself, allowing a sigh of relief to spread throughout his body, "Thank Oum that's over." He thought, beginning a jog back to his dorm room.

* * *

Ozpin waited until he heard the door to his office close before he too let out a sigh, "It was a good run." He said, finishing the last of his mug and strolling to the window in his office. He opened the window, allowing a breath of fresh air to enter the dusty room as he returned to his work-space. The green-clad hunter carefully grasped the wooden board still occupying his desk, taking a moment to appreciate the memories the worn wood held. "But all things must end." He said, tossing the wooden board outside the freshly opened window and closing the glass pane. Ozpin stood awkwardly for several seconds, uncharacteristically unsure of what to do. "Suppose I'd best order a new one." The headmaster remarked dryly, entirely oblivious to the wooden game-board's shattering onto and fracturing the skull of an unfortunate Cardin Winchester.

* * *

**A/N: Evening guys, I hope you enjoyed this particular chapter as much as I know you've enjoyed the previous ones.**

**I'd also like to thank all of you who continue to read this story for the 69 Favorites and 81 Follows as of finishing this chapter!**

**Finally, if you guys have any suggestions, please feel free to message me or leave them in a review at your leisure. That being said, I currently have one more game in mind before I take any suggestions but do not let that discourage you! The only restrictions I place are that they not be any of the people I list below though that list is subject to change as time goes on.**

**(No Goodwitch, Cinder, Roman, Nora, Yang, Emerald, Mercury, Blake, Sun, or CRDL)**


	5. Update (10-23-14)

**(I fixed the formatting thing since Copy & Paste decided to fuck me)**

* * *

**To the people thinking this is another normal chapter, I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but it's not. The information in here however is relevant and I'd advise you to read it, that being said let's begin.**

**It's been a little over a month since the last update guy's and I feel that I have to explain this. Put simply there are three reasons for the delay:**

**Reason one is my own laziness. A bit weak an excuse but it's true, I haven't been able to motivate myself to write for quite some time and it doesn't seem fair to you guys to give you a shitty chapter after such a long delay so I'm sorry.**

**Reason two is that school has started heating up once more and I find myself in the midst of several projects on an almost constant basis. As you may imagine, this makes finding time to write VERY difficult.**

**The final and undoubtedly most important reason for the delay is simple, I have lost faith in this story. Allow me to explain, I believe that this story has become too predictable if you will, it's become obvious Jaune will win almost every match; The problem is that I can't write it any other way. If Jaune were to lose each match from now on, the story would become pointless to read since it would essentially just be mocking Jaune.**

**As it stands, I have only one or two more chapter(s) planned for this story. The reason being that as the story has progressed, each subsequent match has become progressively harder for Jaune to win.**

**The only options left to me are as follows:**

**A.) Continue the story with Jaune as is and have it become boring and repetitive,**

**B.) Write a tie which doesn't accomplish anything but buying me some time,**

**C.) A loss which is unappealing to me as it either ends the story or sets the precedent for the Jaune bashing as stated above.**

**Simply put I don't know what to do; Once I have Jaune lose, the main story will end which allows me to begin those silly bonus chapters I promised, but to get there I need to find someone who it's reasonable for Jaune to lose against based on present information. (Volume 2 Episode 11)**

**In summary, I'm not sure what it is I should do. I can write Jaune losing and end the story now or I can continue to look for someone to give him a worthy match but that could take some time. So I'd like to hear your suggestions on what it is I should do.**

**Please review or PM me with how I should progress so we aren't stuck waiting another month for any news and receive THIS as the reward for your patience. Again I hope you all understand that I am trying but it has become difficult given the circumstances I am presently in. Thank you all for your continued support and I thank you all preemptively for the advice.**


End file.
